


shortstop

by thunderylee



Category: Arashi (Band), KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: what happened after [Kame’s] appearance on Arashi ni Shiyagare?





	shortstop

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“I can do things other than baseball, you know.”

Jun shudders at the low voice, his weakness, and turns to find Kame in his face. It’s storming outside, all Arashi puns aside, and lightning flashes just in time to illuminate Kame’s face in such a way that he looks like a psycho serial killer. He’ll make an excellent demon – Jun’s never been so creeped out in the middle of the day before.

“You know I didn’t mean that as an insult,” Jun tells him, rolling his eyes to cover up his sudden fear, and Kame’s thin eyebrows arch sarcastically. “Don’t be so butthurt.”

“Oh, I’m not butthurt,” Kame assures him, stepping into his personal space and smirking when Jun cowers. Jun’s no stranger to closeness, his boundaries long since disappeared, but Kame’s descending on him like a vampire and Jun is no Bella Swan.

“What do you want then?” he asks evenly as he folds his arms and stands tall. Kame is short, but so is Nino and he’s the most dangerous person Jun knows. It’s always the small ones.

Kame leans his head up, breath ghosting along Jun’s jaw, and Jun struggles to keep his composure. “To show you what else I can do.”

Jun opens his mouth, intending to tell his junior that he’s got nothing to prove – if anyone in this industry was as awesome and successful as Jun himself, it would be Kame – but his words are eaten by soft lips and a hot tongue. Kame wastes no time inviting himself into Jun’s mouth, and by the time Jun’s brain catches up with his body, he’s already consented to a full-blown make out.

He feels like he should be seventeen and in the back of a station wagon with the way his hormones escalate, his hands grabbing for Kame’s string belt to pull him towards the couch because _he’s_ the one in charge here. Matsumoto Jun is always in control, particularly when it comes to sex. But it’s Kame who shoves him down, leering at him as he hovers over his lap, then does something absolutely filthy with his tongue before dropping to his knees and unfastening Jun’s (proper) belt.

“Oh, god,” Jun gasps, his eyes widening as Kame pulls down his tight pants enough for his cock to spring free, hard and thick and twitching in the cool air. He watches Kame eyeball it, licking his lips sluttily, and Jun fists the couch cushions on either side of him as he grows frustrated. “Don’t just fucking look at it, _suck_ it already.”

Kame just smiles, sliding his hands up Jun’s thighs and hips, then down Jun’s arms to cover both of his hands, coaxing the anger out of them. Jun stares at him incredulously, then hisses when Kame’s evil tongue flicks the head of his cock. He tries to lift his hand, wanting to sink his fingers into Kame’s fluffy hair and shove his head _down_ , but Kame’s stronger than he looks and pins both of Jun’s wrists down effortlessly, leaving Jun incapable of satisfying his urges.

Before he can get too pissed off, Kame sucks the head between his lips and tongues the slit, pulling a harsh moan from Jun’s throat as he tries to snap his hips for more. Kame cuts his eyes up to him and something like fire shoots from them, sending a surge of _power_ down Jun’s spine with a look that clearly says “ _my_ pace.” It’s immediately followed by his cock hitting the back of Kame’s throat, though, so Jun decides it’s not a battle worth fighting. As long as Kame keeps doing _this_ , Jun can be flexible.

And _this_ is a hot, tight mouth enveloping every inch of him, that relentless tongue licking him all over. Kame expertly sucks him in and out and Jun is more than ready to amend his previous statement to include “the only thing we’d be able to do _on TV_ ,” but then Kame pulls away and Jun isn’t proud of the pitiful whine that escapes from his lungs.

“You’re such a hot mess right now,” Kame says, using that low, husky voice again, and Jun’s cock throbs at how much he likes it. “I want to fuck you so hard, senpai. I want to watch you break under my force.”

“Shut up and finish what you started,” Jun gets out, unable to hide the way Kame’s words are affecting him, and Kame just grins. “Freak.”

“You like it,” Kame shoots back, waiting for Jun’s eyes to narrow before swallowing him whole. Jun just arches, not bothering to retort because he can’t deny it, his breath growing staggered as Kame sucks him off like the world is ending and this is the only way to save it. Kamenashi Kazuya doesn’t do anything half-assed, and giving head is no exception.

“Fuck, Kamenashi-kun,” Jun gasps, stretching out his hands under Kame’s and earning a tighter grip in response. “You are so _good_ at this.”

The unprecedented praise works in his favor, Jun’s eyes slipping shut as he starts to lose himself to Kame’s increased efforts. Nails scratch on the backs of his hands and Jun’s eyes pop open, seeing Kame’s darken under his bangs as he bobs up and down faster than should be humanly possible.

It hits him in a rush of feeling, the sudden onset of his orgasm that renders him unable to speak let alone warn his junior who gets it all in his mouth. Kame’s only surprised for a second, slurping him down like a champ while Jun lets out the longest, dirtiest moan he’s ever made, then flops back against the couch like a limp noodle and stares at Kame like he’s the second coming of Jesus Christ or something less blasphemous.

“Are you going to fuck me now?” Jun asks weakly, “because I can’t move.”

Kame’s all smirk as he wipes his mouth and leans up, folding his arms smugly. “Baby steps, senpai. You can’t handle everything I have to offer in one go.”

And just he’s a ghost or a magician or Nino after he sets a prank, Kame’s gone. Jun manages to lift his head enough to look around the room, then wrestles with the complicated task of pulling up his tight ass pants.

_Then_ he plans how he’ll troll Kame the next time he appears on one of Arashi’s insane number of variety shows, because he’s so ready to get shown up again.


End file.
